The Masquerade Ball
by cabeYolights
Summary: I didn't know him yet, but I fell in love with his eyes, his touch, and the way he made me feel.


_Tonks. Remus. Sirius. James. Lily. Snape. Lavender. Fred. Colin. Dobby. Dumbledore. Professor Burbage. Aragog. Cedric. Alastor "Mad Eye." Moody. Hedwig. Ted Tonks. Amelia Bones. Mrs Abbott. Scrimgeour_. _All loved, all lost. They didn't deserve the cards that fate dealt. They died honorable, noble deaths. All of them. Fighting for a cause that they believed in, for the greater good_.

Professor.. _Headmistress_ McGonagall stood in the Transfiguration classroom, her hair pulled up tightly into a bun and a stern look cast over her features. The war-worn elderly woman stalked back and forth over the wooden floor, like a cat carefully watching its prey. Regardless of the war, she had still maintained her grace. Her beauty. Her elegance. Hermione envied her. There was an imaginary line drawn, seperating the two sides of the room. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lion and Snake. The Slytherin side of the room watched McGonagall with a sense of careless abandon, but their eyes showed that they were just as alert as the Gryffs. Hermione sat next to the wall in the last row.

"To honour everyone who gave their lives for equality during Voldermorts rein of terror.." McGonagall trailed off and Hermione could of sworn she had seen the normally stotic and strong scottish woman's eyes gloss over. Most of the Slytherins flinched at the sound of the name, and so did the occasional Gryffindor. Hermione didn't. Fear of the name causes fear of a thing itself. "We will be hosting a Masquerade Ball."

Hermione could see Pansy Parkison look at Draco Malfoy, as if expecting him to immediately ask her to the ball. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat. Hermione would've laughed at the oppressed look on Parkinson's face had she not experience that unrequited love before. Though, she doubted Parkinson actually loved Malfoy. It was most likely lust.

"The event will take place April 3rd," Headmistress McGonagall's dark emerald eyes swept across the occupants of the classroom. "And you, as.. 8th years are expected to be on your best behavior."

Her voice, as always, was stern and demanded authority and respect. Distantly, the sound of a bell ringing rung through Hermione's ears.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione stared into the mirror at herself. She wore a form fitting, sleeveless black dress. She wore a black mask covering half of her face. She was the picture of flawless elegance. Ginny stepped into the 8th year girls dorm, glancing at Hermione before her jaw dropped. Hermione blushed, and shifted nervously under the stare.

"You- you look amazing, 'Mione." Ginny said, before grinning mischeviously. "Say, if I wasn't with Harry, I'd eat you up in that dress-"

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, red coloring her cheeks. Ginny laughed, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"I'm only kidding, 'Mione. Don't get so worked up, eh? You deserve some time to relax." Ginny said, walking up behind the brunette who was still staring at herself in the mirror. She adjusted Hermione's hair piece, before nodded as if she was proud of herself. "You look fantastic."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin."

HGDMHGDMHGDM

As Hermione walked down the staircase. and into the The Great Hall, she felt like this was 4th year all over again. The nervousness, the feeling of being completely unsure of herself came back tenfold.

She met with Ginny at the bottom step. The red-head bowed deeply, holding out a hand as she said in a deep, rich yet ridiculous voide, "M'lady."

Hermione laughed, yet she accepted the hand being presented to her. Ginny was dressed similarly to her, with a dark green dress that fell to her knees, and a mask to match. Ginny smiled, leading her onto the dance floor. Since Harry wasn't here this year, or Ron, they had agreed to go to the ball together as friends.

Hermione and Ginny danced together, smiling happily as the music buzzed through their ears. As the next song played through Flitwicks magically altered mp3 player, Ginny sent her a sly smile and twisted her into an unsuspected lads arms.

The blonde boy caught her with ease, although slightly startled. Looking into the boys grey eyes, his face covered by the mask, Hermione found herself blushing with how he looked at her. She shot Ginny, who was now dancing with Neville a glare. The red-head stuck out her tongue childishly.

 _You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart, but are you mine?_

The anonymous blonde placed his hands on her hips and rocked her to the beat of the music and Hermione found herself entranced into his eyes. His lips turned up into a half-smile.

 _I wanna make you feel alive at night._ He mouthed the lyrics to the song, spinning her around twice and pulling her flush against his body. Heat soared through Hermione's body.

 _If you're a good girl tonight._

He winked at her, grinning as the sound of guitar strings played through her ears. Hermione found herself laughing joyfully as she danced with the mysterious blonde. She felt completely and utterly at ease, no worries, no problems. The songs switched again.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

Hermione observed the others on the dance floor, the ones who pulled each other painfully close and stared into each others eyes and danced as if this were there last. Her eyes locked on the blondes.

His hands came onto her hips, and his touch burned like fire. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, staring deep into his cloudy eyes. Deep grey, and hints of blue in the mist. His skin felt soft beneath her fingers, and that bleeding grin made her knees weak.

 _(Do I wanna know?) If this feeling flows both ways._

Her eyes closed, the sound of the arctic monkeys ringing through her ears as her head fell upon the blondes chest. She had no clue who he was. But he offered her escape, and he made her feel nice. She could hear the rhythm of his heart, and it calmed her considerably. Merlin, she could spend an eternity in this position.

They moved together slowly, too entranced with each other to notice the passing of time.

 _Do you want me crawling back to you?_

The song ended and so did the moment. Hermione looked up into the strangers eyes, wondering how she had become so addicted to them in such little time.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered lowly, her voice sounding nothing like her own. Deep, raspy and.. dare say, enticing. The blonde swallowed heavily. He opened his mouth to answer, before closing it again. He shook his head, and his eyes and the look on his face portrayed that he didn't want to say.

So she nodded, smiling as to show him that it was okay. He looked relieved.

The Masquerade Ball eventually came to an end, and they spent the rest of the ball entranced within each other. Never trading partners, and dancing the night away. Hermione stood at the portrait of Gryffindor tower, her stranger long gone. She grinned happily to herself, imagining how his arms felt around her.

 **Guys. Should I continue this? Leave Reviews. Anyone capable of making fan art for a cover photo? Pm me. - MO**


End file.
